A Winter's Tale
by SincerelyYoursM
Summary: "I'll never forget.." Those were the last words she ever told me, that is, until she walked right through me.
1. Dont You Worry Child

**_A Winter's Tale_**

"Darkness...that was the first thing I remember." These thoughts echoed through my mind as I felt myself drift amidst the abyss; no memory of who or what I was had presented itself. It was a strange feeling. Perhaps, too strange.

"It was dark and it was cold...and I was scared." I whispered. I cringed slightly at the image of black ice. I felt the shy fingers of a child caress my palm as if a gesture of comfort. "And then what happened?" The child spoke, curiosity evident in her voice.

I turned my head slightly to face her; innocent blue orbs staring into my own. I closed my eyes and held her hand into my own. "And then..I saw the moon," I whispered, "It was so big and it was so bright!" I raised my hands enthusiastically for emphasis and smiled as the child giggled at my performance. I sighed in relief at her response; _the mood was grim enough already_. "Hehe, you're funny Jack!"

"Is that so?" I said with a smirk. I slyly flicked my wrist and snapped for dramatic effect. Her eyebrows began to arch and hastily retreated under her covers. She anticipated a cold fluff of white firing towards her any minute now. I shook my head and twirled my fingers behind my back in a familiar gesture. 300 years sure does give you enough time to practice your powers.

Feeling the gentle touch of cold against my finger tips I sat beside her bed-frame with my creation behind my back. The poor girl peaked from under her covers. "Please dont throw a snowball at me again! Ill get sick and Ill tell on you!" She whined.

_If only you could, I thought. Parents wouldn't be able to see me anyways._ I sighed discontentedly and let the thought slip past my shoulders.

But nonetheless, I presented her with a rose completely carved from ice which shined a fluorescent blue and white. The child gasped and held the rose with her small fingers, gazing with awe. "I-its beautiful." She whispered, her ocean blues fixated on the glittering ice. I chuckled and patted her head gently.

"It's just for you."

"What if it melts?" She whined, her eyes teary at the thought of her beloved flower melting under the summer sun. "Then I'll come back and make you another one." I said. Without a doubt, I would. "Pinky swear?" She stuck out her pinky as her bottom lip puckered slightly. She looks so adorable when she pouts. I extended my pinky and linked it with hers, applying a slight squeeze just to be safe.

"I promise, Elsa."

**I was slapped with inspiration before I fell asleep and decided to make an account to post this story to share with you all. **

**Future chapters will be posted every other day! Reviews are gladly appreciated ^.^**


	2. Lost In Time

"Oh Elsa, what am I going to do with you." I muttered under my breath as I observed the frustrated figure below. She hastily placed her belongings here and there, her eyes shining a familiar blue. Her hair was in a voluminous french braid that rested gently on her shoulder, her skin pale as freshly fallen snow, her figure slim but all the more beautiful; in my eyes that is.

I glided across the room and stood beside her with a stupid grin plastered onto my face. _Elsa..if only you knew how beautiful you are._

Elsa shivered at the slight breeze that crept up against her shoulders and rubbed her arms slightly. "I thought I closed the window." She said. Her gaze locked with mine, innocent oceans blues colliding with soft azures. I gasped slightly at the sudden action but quickly recovered with a smile. "Hello Elsa." I said softly with a bow.

I gently reached out my palm to stroke her cheeks, but pulled away as Elsa walked through me effortlessly without hesitation. I grimaced at the pain that began to well up inside my heart, clenching my fists tightly around my staff. _What happened to us.._

**"Jack!"** **Elsa screamed. Her eyes were full of fright and welled up with tears. I held her tightly in my arms, gently stroking her hair, and rocked her back and forth. "Shh, shh..you're okay, you're okay." I reassured her. **

**"Jack..." I could feel her trembling fingers resting against my chest as she whimpered. "Elsa, what happened?" I asked. "The..the boogieman, he came and he, he hurt you and I couldn't do anything.." She sniffled, choking on her tears. I held her tighter against my frame and rested my chin gently on her head. "It's only a bad dream, don't worry, everything will be okay." I rocked her from side to side for a period of time before I started to hear the calming of her breathing. I gently wiped the remainder of her fallen tears away and lifted her chin towards me. "I'll always be here to protect you." I said sternly. I flicked my wrist swiftly as I carved another frozen flower in midair and presented to her. **

**She smiled softly and closed her eyes, flower gripped within her small fingers. I continued to lull her to sleep, gently placing her sleeping frame onto the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. **

**I floated my way to her window and gazed upon the night sky; there were twinkling bright lights around every corner and the sound of owls and crickets to accompany them. **

**Suddenly, there at the top of the north mountain, a familiar mount of sand stirred upon the peak, and there he was. "Pitch.." I growled with gritted teeth. He had promised his return to avenge not only himself, but for the guardians to rue the day they were ever existed by the man in the moon. I could spot the familiar curve of his crooked smile, his eyes piercing, his cackle menacing. I turned towards the sleeping child and whispered a silent vow.**

**"I'll be back soon Elsa, I promise." **

_That was 15 years ago..._

Elsa was now an adamant, gorgeous woman, queen of Arendelle, and beloved to her citizens. _She doesn't need me..._ I turned towards her form as she effortless closed the windows with the flick of her wrist. "Hey, you know I taught you that." I said, remembering how I taught her to use the wind to her advantage. Open closing, Elsa walked towards her mirror and modeled herself. "Hmm, I've been wearing this dress since I've gotten back here." She said as she picked up the ends of her dress and twirled.

"Maybe it's time for a new look?" She smiled and giggled excitedly. I chuckled at this. _If there was anything that made a girl happy, it was new clothes_. I witnessed this phenomenon firsthand when Sophie dragged Jamie across Forever 21 as his eyes pleaded for me to help.

She began to remove her dress in front of me and I blushed feverishly, seeking refuge behind her dresser. I heard a soft hum escape her lips, a delicate tune that would capture anyone's heart. I heard the emerging of ice and wind swirling towards her direction. "Ah!"

"Elsa!" I shot out from my hiding spot, heart beating with adrenaline from her sporadic squeal. But there was nothing wrong with her, anything but in fact. Low and behold, a gorgeous sight left me paralyzed in awe and complete affection.

There, Elsa stood, a fluorescent azure v-neck with a high-low skirt to match topped with snow crystals and flakes that reflected the light's rays. A translucent shawl rested over her shoulders with a crystallized choker around neck. She giggled and modeled her new outfit to herself and nodded in satisfaction.

"Elsa, you look..wow." I blurted out.

"Who's there?"

**Le gasp! Cliffhanger much? **

**Thank you all who have reviewed and followed my story! It really means a lot to me :) Please continue to review! If enough reviews come along, I'll post an even longer chapter next time. -wink wink- **


	3. Skin & Bones

My chest felt as if it was going to burst. _Can, can you see me?_ I locked my gaze with hers, our royal blues clashing amidst the daylight._ Has she believed in me still, after all these years?_

As if on cue, she smiled and nodded her head. My fingers began to tremble, my lip quivering, as I forced myself to utter any sort of reply.

"E-Elsa-" "Aw, how did you know I was here?"

The utter hope and happiness had faltered, shattering into pieces as I heard her voice enter the room. The source of the voice came from a bright and gregarious redhead who proceeded to tackle Elsa.

"Anna, you know I can hear you from the downstairs corridor." Elsa giggled, embracing her little sister. "What!" Anna puckered her lips into a pout. "Are you calling me fat?" Despite my heart being torn, I couldn't help but smile at the sight that unfolded before me. _Sisterly love is one of the most powerful things in this world. _

I sighed and ruffled my white locks, gliding towards the exit to take my leave. With a snap of a wrist and a twirl of a finger, I reaffirmed our promise and placed the object delicately beneath my feet. I took one last glimpse at the union and called the wind to guide me back to the North Pole.

_As as long as she's happy..with Pitch long gone._

**"Oh Jackie, you're persistence never ceases to amaze me." Pitch spoke adamantly, his yellow orbs piercing against my own. "I can see you're still nothing but skin and bones."**

**"Why are you here?" I demanded. This meeting was no mere coincidence. I held my staff tightly against his neck. I proceeded to threaten him with my ice powers, ocean blue clashing twilight gold, glaring the other down for a sign of weakness. But neither faltered. **

**The king of nightmares sighed and dissolved into the pavement leaving Jack in shock which resulted in him losing his guard for a brief moment. Pitch reemerged behind Jack with a slight chuckle escaping his ghostly lips. **

**"Protecting your little girlfriend I see?" The innuendo in his voice made me blush.**

**"S-she's only 6."**

**"Ah." He nodded in acknowledgement. His slender fingers rubbed the middle of his temples, but his orbs remained fixated on me. **

**"But not for long, eh?" His eyes rolled slightly as he stroked a silver spike on top of my head; the damn man was taunting me. I gasped and shot a ray of ice spears aiming for his head. The spears were sharpened to the point which illuminated under the moonlight. Pitch dodged the blow by a mere centimeter and regained his posture, eyes gleaming with excitement. **

**"What do you say, I give our little friend a visit?" Pitch smirked.**

**"You won't touch her!" I screamed, pursuing the crooked man with as much speed as I can muster, but he had already disappeared within the darkness.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed! It makes me happy to read them all :) Please continue to review, until next time!**


	4. Once Upon A December

**"Elsa..I'm sorry honey, but he's not real." **

**"Yes he is mama, I saw him, he was right here!" **

**"Sweetie, please calm down." **

**"Right now, we have to focus on how to control your powers, we'll find your friend later-"**

**"No!" I ran towards room in a panic, my breath quickening, my heart beating rapidly. They're wrong. As I held the door handle, Anna stood outside, a peculiar white strand blending within her auburn hair. She looked to me wity pleading eyes as if telling me not to go. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Her eyes gleamed with the longing of the xompany of her sister. I frowned and turned away, closng the door in front of her. **

**Upon entering my bedroom I collapsed ontop of my bed and cried hysterically, using my pillow to mute my cries. For what seemed like decades I laid there curled up on my side, holding the rose he had given me the night I last saw him.**

**"Jack..you promised.." I held the remnants of the rose he gave me that night I had the nightmare about the boogieman. I could feel my eyes begin to swell up with tears and did nothing to keep them from falling. When Jack comes back, he'll make it go away.**

**I held the dissolving object against my chest as I sat against the windowsill. I remember a few nights before he told me vivid stories of Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman; all who were Guardians of childhood. He emphasized these stories through his powers, providing figurines of the Guardians themselves and even brought some to life! He even taught me how to control my own powers, something Ive been afraid of all my life. I pondered through my memories for what seemed like hours, reconciling over the nostalgia of our beloved times together. It was nothing but pure joy and adventure every day with Jack Frost, Guardian of Fun.**

**I closed my eyes somberly as I awaited for his arrival. The warmth of the bed sheets welcomed me into their embrace as the silent tears fell against my dissolving tears. I could feel the sleep consume me as it welcomed me into the night. Before my eyes sealed and fell into a slumber, I parted my lips slightly and whispered.**

**"I'll never forget, Jack."**

"Yoohoo, Earth to Elsa?" Anna waved her hands at my face, hardly noticing my eyes transfixed at the window. "It's not nice to ignore people!" She wined. I giggled and shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry, I just thought I saw something." I said.

Anna blinked curiously at me and enclosed her palm onto mine. Totally disregarding my peculiar interest at the window, she interlocked her hands tightly into mine, tugging them slightly. "Never mind that, let's go eat lunch, I hear Kristoff makes a mean chicken alfredo!" The younger proceeded to drag me out into the corridor as I acquiesced with an annoyed sigh.

Little did I realize a familiar fluorescent object that rested upon the windowsill.

* * *

"Anna?" I observed my sister who currently sat across from me in the dining table, scarfing down a mouthful of Kristoff's chicken alfredo. She looked up at me, cheeks puffed with gourmet and blinked.

"Yush?" She mumbled.

I couldn't resist but laugh at her response as I covered my mouth to restrain the comedic image before me. Using my other hand, I handed her a napkin and gestured towards my cheek.

The woman parallel to me was covered in alfredo sauce. Anna blushed and snatched the napkin from my palm and hastily wiped her face. "Haha, calm down Anna don't take your whole face off!" I snorted. Anna pouted at me with cheeks glowing a bright red. I broke into a fit of laughter, holding my stomach in pain.

"Not funny Elsa!" She whined.

* * *

"Anna..can I ask you something?" We were currently heading towards our bedrooms with our stomachs contented and full. Anna was smiling as she skipped along the halls next to me, obviously thinking about Kristoff and whatnot. It was a sight that I have become accustomed to since Arendelle has been restored.

"Yes Elsa?" She hummed in a sing-song voice.

I bit my bottom lip subconsciously and wondered if I should even bother to ask her. I held my sleeve and tugged it down nervously. I looked at her skipping with a delighted smile plastered across her cheeks and turned away once her eyes met with mine. "What is it?" She asked. Anna refrained from her skipping and stood beside me. Anna blinked curiously at me and had a worried look on her face.

Shutting my eyes tightly, I could feel myself losing hold of the courage that I had been building up since lunch began. Suddenly, a figure flashed into my mind, a familiar boy with ocean blue eyes and white fair hair. It was at that moment I found that it didn't matter anymore.

"Do you know of the Guardian of Fun?"

"Umm, you mean the guy from the stories mama used to read to us?" Anna replied. Her eyebrows furrowed and arched at me.

"No, I mean, is he real?" I asked. Images flashed at me, memory after memory coming one after another. He who vaguely reemerges from the deepest depths my past, one that I have tried so hard to conceal after the death of my parents. _Who is this man._ _I can't remember. _

"I mean, I don't know, Olaf's pretty real to us, so maybe he is after all?" Anna shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and shook my head and proceeded towards my bedroom.

"I guess so." I frowned disappointingly. Anna and I parted our ways to our rooms and I waved her a good-bye for the day. I would have to attend several meetings regarding the upcoming imports from our trade partners which would last all night. I sighed and plopped onto my bed and rested my eyes. Feeling my lips part I felt myself the vibrations of my voice whisper a familiar name as I fell into a slumber.

"Jack.."

**Thank you all who have reviewed, I'm so glad you all like it!**

**I'm sorry for the delay of updates, I am currently busy with programs and sports so I dont have a lot of time to work on this story. **

**But I would appreciate more reviews! With more reviews, it inspires me and motivates me to write faster? -wink wink- **

**For those of you who are confused on the timeline of this story, the story takes place post-Rise of The Guardians and the memories of Jack and Elsa being together is in the beginning of Frozen. In current times, the story takes place after the incident in which Elsa freezes Arendelle into an eternal winter and Jack has returned from his Guardian duties. **

**I hope this satisfies you all until the next chapter :) **

**Just a heads up, I will be posting two chapters within the next two weeks to compensate for my Hiatus during the first few weeks of July. Please forgive me! I will do my best to make them as long and fluffy as possible so you all will content, but not too content! A story wouldn't be whole without conflict yes? **


	5. Say Something

**"Jack..I'm scared." I could feel the surge of my cursed powers flow through my veins. "No no, you're gonna be alright." He reassured me with one palm outstretched towards me. Icicles began to emerge, cloaking the walls with blankets of ice along with spearheads materializing above their heads.  
**

**"You just have to believe in me." Smiling softly, he took my clenched fists and relaxed them into his own. He stroked them tenderly which in return eased the tensions building up within me. **

**I could feel the trembling of my finger tips as a whimper escaped my lips. Jack pulled me tightly into an embrace as he brushed my golden locks back. I could feel myself melt in his arms, the tension in my muscles now relaxing against his touch. I closed my eyes and sighed. "Jack, why do you want to help me so much?" I asked him. _Why would someone try so hard to help a monster like me?_  
**

**Jack didn't reply for awhile, but continued to comfort me through the warmth of his embrace and the petting of my head. I had begin to wonder if he had even heard me at all. I nuzzled my cheek against his blue sweatshirt and invoked myself with his scent. _He smells so nice.._**

**"Because I know what it feels like to be alone." He spoke abruptly. I looked up at him curiously with widened eyes. "Why were you alone?" He didn't say anything. He reached his palm onto the top of my head and rustled the locks that rested there. He smiled and shook his head, you could see the sadness glistening from his eyes. I've never seen such sorrow in my entire life. Despite my growing curiosity, I dismissed the topic to spare Jack of the emotional tension of it all.  
**

* * *

I sat beside the window of her majesty's bedroom who was currently in a state of slumber. The bittersweet sight before me had seem to affect me as I felt a smile creeping against my cheeks and the beating of my heart hastening. Cloaked by the shadows of the night, I glided towards the sleeping frame and remained floating a breath away before Elsa. _She is so beautiful even when she slept._

Suddenly, an idea flourished into my thoughts, leaving me flustered and reluctantly. "No no no, it's wrong, she's sleeping!" I shook my head repeatedly.

"That would be so creepy, I'm no pedophile!" Gripping the locks of my hair I groaned discontentedly and turned my head towards Elsa.

She laid in the fetal position with her hair disheveled, and a soft snore escaping her slightly agape mouth. I felt the burn in my cheeks beginning to hurt as I snapped my head away, frustrated. Rubbing the edge of my jaw I bit my lip and gave a long sigh. _What do I have to lose?_

Carefully sliding under the covers, I laid beside the sleeping beauty. I gulped at the thinness of the space between us. Closing my eyes, I curled up beside her and sighed contently. _Surely I would regret this in the morning, but for now one can dream can't I?_

"Jack.." Elsa mumbled in her sleep. I gasped and covered my mouth frantically blushing a deep red. She began to stir in her sleep, incoherent words escaping her pink lips. "Say something.." She uttered. It was only a minute before I realized that she was only sleep talking. A ray of hope sparked within me and a stupid grin began to emerge on my face. Maybe, just maybe she did believe in him after all these years.

I laughed slightly and stroked one of her locks back and rested my palm against her cheek. _She's so warm._ Scooting closer to her, I leaned my forehead against her own gently. And for that moment under the moonlight, everything was perfect. _Tomorrow perhaps, would be the day they would be reunited once more._

* * *

"Well hello, old friend." A cackle within the shadows enacted from the room echoed. A dark figure concealed by the night loomed over the couple who of which were in a current state of slumber. They were entangled in each other's arms, the girl's legs straddled between the boy's.

Sandy had obviously passed by the area for his nightly rounds of dreams as glittering gold danced around the golden sands danced together, materializing to what had appeared to be a young girl and Jack twirling around, hands interlocked with the other's.

The crooked man snickered at the sight, drawing closer and closer.

"What an adorable couple I must say." He sneered, eyes fixated on Elsa. The boogieman slithered towards the girl his fingers gripping the edge of the covers tightly. "What's more powerful than love.." Pitch's eyes glowed beneath the twilight as he whispered. His hand flicked at the workings of the Sandman and soon the dream became tainted with dark fumes.

The dancing couple dispersed at the touch and instead reemerged into a woman with a monotonous expression. Elsa began to quiver as she tossed slightly, soft whimpers emphasizing her state of fear.

The nightmare only grew stronger as the monster bestowed upon the King of Nightmares himself bowed to him. The figure before him, a replica of the Queen of Arendelle, but far more powerful than one could imagine.

She stood adamantly, a tight fitted purple high-low dress with amulets that spiked tauntingly, a choker with a purple gem glistening, and eyes piercing a solid gold. Pitch laughed maniacally at his creation.

"Well hello...Elsa."

* * *

**I just want to thank you all for all the love and support you have given me. I appreciate and thoroughly enjoy reading your reviews and private messages. It's given me a lot of motivation to finish this story, even if it was just one random plot that had popped into my head! **

**Please continue to review and message me as you please! The next chapter will be published the following week. Thank you all 3 **


	6. She Wolf

A shadowy figure stood parallel before me, pigments of gray and purple disarray on its form. I felt myself step back in fear and confusion, hands trembling, heart beating rapidly. The area was submerged in an complete abyss with no sign of escape to be seen. A smile perked up on the figure's cheeks and outstretched its hand towards me.

The mysterious entity was cloaked in a lace veil, its body nearly transparent yet illuminated with an eerie glow. Its lips parted whispering something inaudible. The fingers of its palm outstretched to me curved into a luring gesture. I shook my head frantically and held my hands tightly against my chest. It's lips parted once again, but instead smiled an threatening smirk curving against it's cheeks. My palms were sweating profusely and my eyes began to swell with tears. I've never been so afraid in my life.

_"Elsa.."_

Another voice echoed within the darkness, but was shaken back to the figure before me who was currently walking towards me with ghostly steps. I shut my eyes tightly and retreated into the darkness. Gasping for air, I felt the pipes of my throat constrict and the muscles of my bones weaken. Step by step I ran amongst the abyss with nothing to accompany me except my frantic heart. Echoing throughout this forsaken place was the entity's cackle which grew dangerously near with every pant and step I took. _Was there no end to this nightmare?_

"Someone please help me!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My vision blurred and my body fell onto the ground. I struggled to crawl back onto my feet, but to no avail. My body was numb and I laid there frozen in a state of fear. "You think you can escape me?" A hallowed whisper pierced my ears. Yelping, I shot my eyes back and forth searching for the predator.

A hand grasped my hair tightly tugging it causing me to scream in pain. Tossing frantically I flailed with whatever energy that remained against the perpetrator. My hands grabbed the veil that shrouded the entity and ripped it off causing me to fall back as my body slammed against the ground. I held the veil tightly and glared at the figure, but my glare faltered as soon as my eyes met that of..myself?

_"Elsa..!"_

* * *

I shot up screaming flailing my limbs around as I felt warm hands grab my body.

"Let go of me, let go!" I cried. The perpetrator did no cease as it continued to grab a hold of me. The arms began to pull me into their embrace and rocked me in a comforting gesture. Warm hands entangled their fingers with my locks and brushed them away from my weeping face. Without hesitation I wept onto the person's chest trembling.

"Shh, it's okay Elsa." _A male's voice..?_ Instead of looking up towards my savior I proceeded to sob, staining his sweatshirt with my tears. I cried for what had seem to be decades while the man caressed my hair with comforting words. As my sobs calmed into whimpers I buried my face against his chest clinging onto him tightly.

"Elsa!" A bang enacted from the barricaded door busted open along with it entered Anna and Kristoff running in frantically. Anna collided into her sister tackling her onto her bed squeezing her tightly. Kristoff examined the room in awe, observing the icicles and coats of snow that had covered the walls of Elsa's bedroom.

"Elsa..what happened?" Kristoff asked still gazing upon the workings of the Ice Queen. I hugged my sister tightly and laid my head against the crook of her neck sighing. Anna pulled back and stroked the remainder of my tears from my cheeks, her eyes full of fear and worry. "We heard screaming and we couldn't open the door, did someone hurt you?" Anna interrogated her sister, bombarding her with a series of questions. I began to examine the room myself, spikes and boulders of ice everywhere. It was then that I realized that the occupation was one person short.

"Was there a man here when you came in?" I asked Anna. Anna and Kristoff raised their eyebrows at me then at each other in confusion. Kristoff walked towards me and sat beside me against the bed and patted my back. "It was just you Elsa-"

Kristoff was cut off when Anna tackled her sister once again. "What do you mean there was a man here, you didn't tell me, are you seeing someone, c'mon Elsa spill it!" Anna shook me repeatedly and only ceased when Kristoff pulled her away by the shoulders.

"Easy there tiger, easy." Kristoff reassured Anna. "The real problem here is why Elsa was screaming and why her whole room looks like it's been through hell."

Anna nodded at him in acknowledgement and sat beside me. "Did someone attack you?" Anna asked. Her eyes were filled with worry and her lips quivered slightly, her voice soft and delicate. _She was really worried about me._ I held her hand with mine and smiled at her reassuringly. "No Anna, don't worry, nothing but a bad dream." I said. I looked out the window, realizing it was open and covered in coats of frost.

_Just a bad dream.._

* * *

I peaked behind the covers of her window watching as Anna and Kristoff burst into the room towards Elsa. Turning my back, I looked up towards the sky closing my eyes and inhaled the fresh summer air.

Turning my head slightly I observed the scene taking place in Elsa's bedroom. Her sister Anna was currently parading her with questions and shaking her as if she were hiding something. I laughed at this and smiled. "You never changed Anna." I said.

Somersaulting into the air, I plopped onto the roof of the Arendelle castle and sat on one of the chimneys. Extending my arms, I imagined the warmth I felt when embracing Elsa after I had managed to wake her.

**"Elsa..?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes only to see a trembling form tossing and turning. I sat up beside her and shook her softly. "Hey Elsa..are you okay?" I whispered softly.**

** Elsa was sweating and panting softly, grasping the covers tightly into fists, whimpers escaping her lips. I shook her again and again, but to no avail. Suddenly, Elsa began to scream in terror, her closed eyes tearing crystal tears as her hands flailed around shooting blocks of ice in every direction. **

**"Elsa, wake up!" I yelled grabbing her wrists pinning her down against the bed. Feeling a sharp pain in my groin, I fell aback as she kicked me repeatedly. A huge icicle materialized above her as she tossed and turned, screaming at the top of her lungs. I grabbed her pulling her back and waved my hand at the object, dispersing it into light snowflakes. "Elsa, please!" I pulled her into my arms holding her tightly and caressed her hair back. "Shh shh..it's okay." I whispered.  
**

"Everything is going to be alright Elsa." I said lowering my hands to my sides. Recalling the events of last night, a slight blush emerged against my cheeks, adding vibrancy to my pale white skin. I held my cheeks with the warmth of my palms and smiled slightly. We were interlocked in an embrace lovers do. _Lovers.._ My cheeks flushed even brighter at the thought and shook my head at the thought.

"Jack now is not the time for that, the problem is why on Earth would Elsa react that horribly to a nightmare." I said to myself. In an instance I knew exactly who was responsible for this mishap. _Of course, who else would it be?_ No one but the King of Nightmares himself, Pitch Black. "Don't worry Elsa, I won't be gone for long this time, I promise." I whispered.

Calling out to the wind, I flew up into the sky shooting towards my destination. Despite 15 years of captivity he managed to escape once again. I could sense the power of the darkness calling to me as it once did before when I had first become a guardian. _He's back.._

* * *

"Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, come quick come quick!" The usually jolly man urged them to come into the alter in which the man in the moon had presented them with another message. The legendary four gathered together within the room, Tooth instructing her baby tooths to their respective districts, Bunny painting intricate designs on a handful of easter eggs, and Sandy rubbing the sand off his own eyes. "Listen up!" North announced. The other three stood in formation, looking up at the man with curiosity.

"What's up North, can't you see I'm busy?" Bunny commented. North scoffed at this. "If you haven't noticed, Easter is in another 400 days, what's so busy with you?" He spoke with a thick Russian accent. As Bunny and North began to have a conflicting arguments, Tooth and Sandy looked at each other and sighed. "Here we go again, right Sandy?" Tooth said cheekily. Sandman shrugged his shoulders in reply and gazed up to the moon.

The moon began to illuminate with a fluorescent pure white and the platform at the center of the alter began to rise. Sandy tugged Tooth's foot and pointed at the occurrence. "Whoa, guys stop your bickering and pay attention!" Tooth scolded the two.

North and Bunny halted their quarrel and looked at the rising platform. "What is big news man in moon?" North asked up towards the full moon. A hologram materialized above the platform, with it a familiar foe appeared.

"Pitch.." Bunny growled. The hologram ceased and thus appeared a woman with golden-white locks messed into a french braid. Her appearance emitted an ominous and threatening feeling towards the four. "Who is she?" North asked, one eyebrow arched. "New guardian?" Sandy shook his head. "No..it's not." Tooth said. "Then who?" Bunny implied.

The moon glistened a brilliant blue before fading and continued its rotation around the Earth. North looked at the moon and then to his companions.

"The Snow Queen."

* * *

**Well I hope you guys like this chapter! Starting to get the ball rolling here as you can see. **

**Reviews are gladly appreciated! A special shout out to all my reviewers, especially birdywings who has been supporting me since the beginning! I enjoy reading each and every one of your reviews and I can't help but smile as I read them. **

**Please please please continue review as they inspire and motivate to write even more and share my story with you all.**

**Have a nice day, and until next time! :)**


	7. Illuminated

"Pitch Black, King of Nightmares." The crooked man cackled. He circled the globe observing the illuminating lights, each of which represented a child who believes in the Guardians. He placed his thumb against one of the lights and smudged it aggressively in frustration.

"Those wretched little twits, I'll show you old man." The shadow man glanced upon the moonlit sky, snarling at the moon's presence. He shook his head once more and proceeded to circle his globe, hands behind his back, eyes peering at each and every light.

"It won't be long now until there is nothing but cold, and dark, and me." He snickered at his commentary as he caressed his ashy hair.

A spark of ice shot behind Pitch, leaving a scratch and tear on his long black robe. Pitch turned towards the pursuer with a growl and held his arms in a rigid stance, not easily to be moved. The moment he saw the familiar azure glow of the boy's eyes, he knew it was no other than the Guardian of Fun himself.

"Jack Frost, how absurd of you, it's not polite to-" "Cut the crap Pitch, what do you want from Elsa!" I cut him off shooting a dart of ice which had barely missed his left cheek. I glared at him while pointing my staff towards his chest. Pitch blinked slightly in confusion then nodded in affirmation of Jack's accusation.

"Oh, that? I'm just having a little fun." He commented sarcastically. The hint of tease and evil in his voice was all but overbearing. I shot another spike of ice towards his arm, thus erupting another tear on his notable cloak.

Pitch observed the tear and turned his head towards Jack viciously. "This was my favorite robe." Suddenly, I was surrounded by an eruption of godforsaken creatures clawing against me.

"Ah!" I cried out as they grabbed me forcefully, tugging my hair back to face the Nightmare King. Pitch walked up to me adamantly with no expression and reached down for the staff that had fallen onto the floor. Appearing amongst the shadows, a familiar blonde with a delicate braid resting against her shoulder. She stood beside Pitch expressionless as Pitch slid his hand around her waist.

"Excuse me, allow me to introduce you to her majesty." Pitch smirked as he observed my expression as I struggled to release the grip of these wretched nightmares. I shot daggers at the woman, but felt my glare falter as ocean blues collided with another. "Elsa..?" I gasped. Elsa shook her head and extended her palm shooting a dagger towards my head. Before I could react, I felt myself fall limp and the darkness succumbing me into unconsciousness. As my body collided with the ground head first, I saw her. "Elsa.."

* * *

I glanced out the windows, observing the pedals and leaves falling from the skies in a majestic formation. The pedals and leaves danced together with the wind synchronized in a beautiful yet silent harmony.

It reminded her of a faint smile of a boy who flew gracefully with the wind as its ally, his movements fluid, his eyes glittering. As the pedals fell, an ominous shadow clouded the summers' rays. "A storm, in summer?" I asked. I gazed up amongst the clouds and discovered they were no ordinary storm clouds. Instead of the grey rainclouds the people of Arendelle were accustomed to, they were a dark black and slithered across the sky.

"Elsa!" Anna came running towards my side and holding my arm tightly. I placed my arm around her shoulder, but her presence alone was not enough to hinder my eyes currently locked at the storm.

"Anna, let's get inside, hurry." I ushered my sister into the corridor and shut the windows locking them tightly. Instinctively, I waved my hand against the door frame and sealed it shut with a coast of ice.

I turned towards one of the guards and urged them for their assistance. "I need this castle locked up tight and the lot of you to make sure the citizens remain indoors with enough supplies to last through this storm." I said sternly. "Yes your majesty." The guard bowed and ran down the corridor hastily. I turned towards my sister and nodded at her reassuringly.

"Everything is going to be alright." "Elsa, what's going on?" Fear evident in her voice. "I don't know." I replied. I honestly have no idea.. "Anna, go to your room, keep your windows locked and make sure you have a flashlight and water." I proceeded down the hallways towards the staircase.

"Elsa wait!" Anna grasped my hand tightly. "Don't leave me alone, please?" I smiled and gave her hand a tight squeeze. "I won't."

I walked out the double doors of the palace and saw the ominous clouds shrouding Arendelle in its forsaken darkness. I held my palms up thus materializing a barrier of ice over the kingdom, coating the pavements and walls with glittering white and blue. Grunting slightly I extending my arms further as coat after coat of pure ice thickened the barrier. The shrouds grew dangerously near the barrier as it collided with the barrier violently. I threw my arms back exhausted and leaned against a column to catch my breath.

"This barrier can only do so much.." I uttered. "Elsa, I remember this feeling.." Anna trembled slightly holding her forearms tightly. My eyes locked her own, my hands now resting at my sides as I walked towards her. I placed my palm against her shoulder, bending over slightly to caress her cheek. "What feeling Anna?" "It was the same feeling I felt when you first left Arendelle.." She replied softly. I held her trembling hands with my own and held them tightly. "What is it?" I asked her, worry choking my voice. She shook her head and looked into my eyes somberly. "Fear."

* * *

"Elsa!" Stubby white plops ran fidgety against the wooden floors as it ran into my room. A flurry cloud followed the being as it peaked up from above the bed. Anna who was currently locking the windows tightly with extra chains and locks provided by the iron makers ceased her current activities and picked the snowman up.

"What is it Olaf?" Anna asked. "The sky, it's all dark and scary!" Olaf's hands swung around for emphasis. "I mean, Sven is scary enough, why does this always happen to me!" He cried.

I smiled at his display and walked over towards the two. "We know Olaf, be sure to stay indoors alright?" I told him. He nodded and giggled waddling across the room to assist Anna on her task.

I was currently carving a spear of a sort for Anna, the tip pointed and edges sharp. Adding intricate designs to the weapon, I held my creation proudly and admired my handiwork. "Not bad Elsa." Before I could present the spear to Anna I was interrupted by a whirlpool of some sort along with it an head-pounding boom.

"Whoa whoa!" A peculiar portal like mechanism emerged from thin air and out with it four even more peculiar beings.

The bigger of the four rubbed his bottom gingerly and stood up dizzily. "That was very spinny than I expected." A thick Russian accent emitted from his agape mouth. The tattooed rabbit of some sort held his stomach with his palm holding his mouth as his cheeks deflated and inflated.

A green figure with colorful wings peered around the room excitedly as the yellow man waved at me smiling innocently. "Who," I was cut off abruptly when the fairy appeared in front of me, a delighted smile plastered onto her face. "You must be Elsa!" She squealed. "I've heard a lot about you and your teeth!"

"My, my what?" I asked blinking repeatedly.

Before her fingers pried open my mouth, the man with the beard tugged her by the shoulder with a disappointing look. "Now now Tooth, now is not the time for fingers in mouth." Tooth rubbed her the nape of her neck nervously and bowed to me slightly for forgiveness. I smiled and shook my head at her with a dismissive gesture. "It's alright." I turned my head towards the larger man and cocked my head slightly.

"Who are you people, and why are you in my kingdom?" I asked sternly. "Oh oh, I know I know!" Olaf clapped excitedly, waddling his tiny legs towards the towering figure standing before me. "You're that Christmas-y guy, Santa Claus!" Olaf squealed. "Santa?!" Anna and I cried out. Astonished, we stared at the jolly man who was now rubbing his belly as he laughed. "Ah yes tiny small snowman, I am North!"

"Don't forget about me, the Easter Bunny." Bunny stepped forward, jealousy spreading tinting his fuzzy cheeks a slight red. Santa was not the only iconic epitome of holidays on this Earth. Popping up beside the grumbling rabbit was Tooth who fluttered excitedly around Anna and I. Without any sign of hesitation she flew close to me as if to observe me, dangerously close if I might add. She smiled at the two of us and waved as she introduced herself. "Hello, I'm the Tooth Fairy, but you can call me Tooth." She smiled. I bowed slightly towards the other, still unsure of what this all was. _A dream perhaps..? _

Feeling a slight tug against my sleeve, I looked down upon the small yellow man who was glittering sparks of gold and eyes that sparkled an even brighter auric. With a swift flick of his wrist materialized an golden top hat with which he used to bow formerly at me. "Oh Sandy, you're too polite." Tooth giggled. Santa Claus picked up the smaller man and plopped him onto his shoulder and tapped his head. "This is the Sandman, we call him Sandy for short."

I turned towards Anna who was staring at the four in awe and admiration. I shook my head in disbelief and sighed. "So you mean to tell me, that you're Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, and the Sandman?" I scoffed. "Elsa, don't be so rude!" I felt Anna nudge my shoulder. "Yes, we are the Guardians of the Children, Protectors of Youth, and we have come to protect our world from Pitch Black!" Santa said enthusiastically. "Pitch Black..." I whispered. _The name sounded familiar.._

"We are the Guardians!" Santa hollered as the big four stood adamantly before the Snow Queen. _Guardians...?_

"Yeah, he took ol' Jackie right from under our noses." Bunny said, irritation growing in his deep voice. Butterflies surged around my stomach as the name sparked with familiarization. _Jackie...does he mean Jack?_ Olaf was playing with the rabbit's furry tail and struggling to reach is as he jumped persistently to touch the warm fluff. Rolling his eyes, Bunny kicked the snowman off to the side in annoyance and smirked when the snowman's body fell into three parts, rolling across the floor. "I'm okay guys!" Olaf cried. Anna hurried to Olaf's side and set off to reassemble the snowman's body and proceeded to lecture him about how to treat their guests.

"Hold on a second, do you mean, Jack?" I asked abruptly. Piece by piece the memories returned, a smiling boy full of fun and laughter, white hair, blue eyes, long battles of snowball fights, reoccurring snow days in the middle of summer. The memories filled in the hole that Elsa had grown accustomed to throughout all her years of ignoring her past as she remembered the feelings and hope the boy had gave to her.

_**"Darkness...that was the first thing I remember."**_

_**"Shh, shh, you're okay, you're okay."**_

_**"You just have to believe in me." **_

_**"Because I know what it feels like to be alone."**_

_**"I'll always be here to protect you Elsa." **_

**_"I promise, Elsa."_ **

I felt my eyes begin to swell with tears as the nostalgia of the memories sparked my heart with hope and love as I reminisced my beloved memoirs. "And you're the Guardians he spoke of." I said softly as the images began to grow clearer and clearer. The four looked at each other with arched eyebrows as if confused by my informed knowledge of their existences. "Yes, Jack Frost." Tooth replied. Wiping my cheeks I choked on my tears as I whimpered softly. Anna and Olaf along with the four stared at my display as I sobbed in front of them. "I'm sorry Jack.." I cried cradling my head with my palms. _How could I have forgotten someone so important such as him..such as Jack.._

I felt a warm paw pat my head gently and gave me a reassuring gaze as he locked his determined eyes with my teary ones. "You tell that to him when we get him back." Bunny said. As reality came surging in I shot my head up, holding my chest tightly as I heaved. "Jack, what's happened to him?" I asked, panic filling my voice.

"Pitch took him." Tooth said somberly as she wiped off the remainder of her tears from empathy of my crying episode. She flew beside me and hugged me tightly. Normally I would have declined such an sincere gesture as abrupt as this, but I hugged her back.

"Elsa.." I pulled away from Tooth as I turned to my sister who was holding a translucent rose-shaped ice sculpture before me. "I found this by the window, I think it belongs to you." She took my hand, placing the object onto my pal, and enclosed it softly with her other hand. I stared agape at the object and concluded it had to be no other than the one from my memories, the notorious Jack Frost.

I smiled at this and felt the tears began to emerge once again, but shook them off as I faced the Guardians. "We need your help to find him your majesty, it is the only way." Santa spoke with promise. Holding the sculpture against my chest I nodded in agreement as my cheeks began to heat with excitement for being able to see Jack again, and frustration at this man proclaimed as Pitch.

"I'm in."

* * *

In a room shrouded in nothing but a deep abyss of darkness and the absence of good and light, I laid limp against the cold floor. Shrouds of shadows clawed against my form hungrily as if to succumb me even more into the void. Light-headed, I opened the slits of my eyes and observed as my hands became swallowed by the nightmares with it a maniacal laughter echoing amongst the forsaken chasm. I struggled to fight off the shadows, but to no avail as my body grew weaker and weaker.

_Darkness..that was the first thing I remembered. And now, that's all I ever will be._

"Elsa.."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have in writing it! I am pretty satisfied with the result of it.  
**

**Once again, reviews are greatly appreciated as they inspire and motivate me to continue sharing my story with you all. **

**The following chapter will not be posted for another month due to my busy schedule, but please feel free to message me! I will be posting a teaser for the following chapters soon. Thank you all and have a nice day! :) **


	8. Calls Me Home

**"Hey Jack, can you tell me more about the Guardians?" I asked him as he carried me on top of his shoulders. We were scavenging for buried treasure in the middle of winter, piles of snow scattered throughout the forests residing in Arendelle. Locks of frozen dew clung onto the white winter leaves as ornaments. **

**"Sure Elsa, what would you like to know?" Jack smiled at my interest towards the legendary four. He shook me on his back slightly as he rekindled his grip of my legs and proceeded down the snowy pathway. "Hmm, well, what do they smell like?" I asked. Jack couldn't help but laugh at this as he looked at me with an arched eyebrow. "What?" He snorted. "What do you mean smell?" "Like how do they smell like!" I pouted. "Strawberries, cinnamon, I dunno!"  
**

**Jack shook his head and snickered softly. "Well, Santa Claus smells kind of like cinnamon, maybe even peppermint," He stated. "Tooth smells like incense which gives off a relaxing scent to her, Sandy really doesn't smell like anything, maybe a beach, and Bunny just smells like a whole bunch of-" Jack cut himself off with a slight blush flushing his cheeks as he nearly cursed in front of the innocent being. "The Easter Bunny smells like what Jack?" I asked curiously urging him to continue. Laughing nervously he nuzzled his chin against my cheek and smiled. "He smells like poop." I laughed and giggled at his comment as I repeated his words while tugging on his silver spikes. "Poop poop poop!" I chanted delightfully. **

**Jack grabbed my tiny palms into his hands and released them from his hair. In an instant, he threw me into the sky causing me to yelp and scream with fear as he jumped up into the air and caught me as he steadily glided through the air. "Gotcha!" He teased holding my tiny form against his warm chest. "That's what you get for pulling my hair missy." He rubbed my hair with his palms and smiled.  
**

* * *

_I couldn't stay mad at you, not with that smile._ I thought. I currently sat on the arm of my throne chair in deep thought as I reminisced over my newly rekindled memories over the man who had played a huge role in my life. The Guardians that Jack has told me of throughout my youth were real and currently filling themselves up with the delicacies in the diner. I pulled my sleeves down nervously as I closed my eyes forcing myself to remember more of the boy who had taught me to smile again.

Parting my lips slightly I whispered his name softly, "Jack.." I cringed slightly at the thought of Jack being held captive by the boogieman and clenched my fists tightly. Eyes flaring with anger and determination I flicked my French braid to one side and proceeded towards the diner.

Slamming the double doors open I found the four stuffing themselves with desserts and assorted freshly picked fruits. A chill enacted from the cold slipping from my angry form. They stared at me with eyes widened with surprise as I stepped into the room. Standing right before them I released the tension from my fists and looked at each of them sternly. "We're leaving now."

* * *

**"Jack, what's love?" The littl girl asked me. She held my hand tightly as we walked across the spring meadows that were abundant with flowers of all kinds. "Hmm?" I turned to her curiously. "Love? Why do you wanna know Elsa?" I poked her cheek teasing her as I asked her. She puffed her cheeks innocently and stomped her feet, her cheeks flushed red. "Because I say so!" She whined. **

**I laughed and waved my palms in a defensive gesture. "Whoa whoa, take it easy there champ." I assured her. I couldn't help but smile at the girl who proceeded to inflate her cheeks with innocent azure eyes glaring at me. I patted her on the head and cocked my head to the side in thought. "Well, love is like helping others, putting someone's needs before yours." I said. "Like how your parents read to you every night and buy you nice things!" I added. Elsa pouted at this but lowered her head in thought. I rustled her hair and patted her back as I stood up back onto my feet. "Now now, don't think too hard, you'll explode." I said sarcastically. **

**I looked at the girl who was now glowing a bright red with quivering lips. Pulling up into my arms I stroked her hair backward and felt her tempersture on her forehead. "What's wrong, are you sick?" I asked worried of her condition. It was spring after all and allergies are common at this time. "...I...ov...u.." She mumbled incoherently. I cocked my head to the side and pulled her chin up so our eyes met. "What was that?" "I...love you Jack!" She shouted as she flailed around flustered and pink. I stared mouth agape for a few moments and hugged her tightly in my arms. Her sudden outburst surely caught me off guard but warmed my heart nonetheless. "What's that all about.." I whispered but sighed contently against the child's soft hair.**

**"I love you too." **

* * *

"Are you ready Frost?" A man in the shadows spoke. I stared at what appears to be a mirror of some sort where a shadowy figure with piercing gold eyes looked back at me. I nodded slightly, my body numb, my head pounding. _Where am I.._

As the man disappeared from the mirror, another figure took its place. A man with a slim build, ocean blue eyes, and raven locks stood before the reflection. As I moved, so did the man. Our movements aligned perfectly as I performed various gestures for confirmation. _This man..was me._

"But who am I.." I whispered nearly silently. The reflection began to blur as mysterious whispers interrupted my thoughts. I clutched my head into my palms and groaned as voices surged into my head incoherently with only some that I can manage to distinguish.

_"Who are you Jack.."_

_"What works better than cold and dark.."_

_"My nightmares are ready..are your Guardians.."_

_"You wanted to be alone..so be alone.."_

_"We should have never trusted you.."_

_"Jack..I'm scared.."_

_"Jack..you promised.."_

My head began to pound repeatedly as shots of pain triggered into my brain. An echo of maniacal laughter filled the abyss as I fell onto my knees holding my head tightly in pain. The floor began to collapse under my feet as I fell out of consciousness and into the void once again.

* * *

Climbing aboard the bearded man's sled I bundled myself up with a long opal scarf and along with my traditional gown of patterned snow and intricate details of ice I have worn after I had returned to Arendelle as their queen. The guardians were already sitting down in their individual spots on the sled with Bunny reluctantly sliding in while clinging onto the edges.

"What if I shouldn't be here.." I whispered to myself. I looked down tugging my sleeves over my hands nervously.

"You have every reason to be here." I turned around spotting Tooth hovering over me with a worrisome look on her face. "What do you mean?" I asked her. _Even I don't know the answer myself.. _I felt my lips quiver slightly as I felt the tears well up inside me as my frustration of not knowing my true intentions were grew stronger. "You're just afraid." Tooth fluttered over by my side and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. "Jack is a very important person to you and you are to him." The tone of her voice reassured me briefly but the grief of forgetting him after all he has done for me plagued my mind.

"But I forgot all about him.." I whimpered. "He was always there for me and I just ignored him like he was never there.." I felt the tears fall against my cheeks as I stared at her somberly. Tooth pulled me into her arms and patted my back gingerly as a mother would and sighed. "He would never hate you for that Elsa." Tooth replied. "He's got a heart of gold, that kid." She released me from her embrace and smiled sympathetically back at me. I smiled in return as I wiped the remainder of my tears off my cheeks and nodded at her. To believe this was the Tooth Fairy who was giving me advice, hours ago I would have never known her presence as well as the other guardians were all too real.

I looked up into the sky which was blanketed with a dark violet haze, it wouldn't be long until the ice barrier I had constructed earlier would falter. The clouds pressed eagerly against the barrier for entrance, pounding the thick ice repeatedly. "We have to hurry!" Santa said as he jumped onto the sled. I along with the legendary four braced ourselves for the ride as I felt the anxiety build up inside me.

"Wait!"

Looking back towards the voice I spotted Olaf along with Ana and Kristoff racing towards us bundled up in winter attire. I squinted slightly to distinguish the object Ana was clinging tightly to and saw that it had been the sword I had made for her earlier. Yielding before the sled Ana looked up to me, eyes full of determination and fire. "We're coming with you!" She panted.

"No." I instantly replied. "You're staying here." _There is no way I am risking the life of my sister again.. _I cringed at the thought of my sister frozen in ice and turned away.

"Elsa please!" Ana pleaded. Kristoff approached the sled, eyes fondling over the craftsmanship of the design and elegance, but snapped back into reality as he faced the lot of us. "We're going with you." Kristoff said. Santa looked back towards the other three who were shrugging nervously, but approved nonetheless. "Yeah Elsa, you need us!" Olaf cried, jumping onto the sled. Spotting the furry tail of the Bunny, Olaf became infatuated with its fluff and began to play with it, resulting in an angry, nagging Easter Bunny. "Cut it off will ya!" Bunny shouted as he persistently wiggled his hind away from the snowman's clutches.

"Ana, Kristoff..." I whispered. I stared at them both, both of which stared back without any hint of fear and reluctance. I closed my eyes and sighed as I tugged the ends of my sleeves down and flipped the end of my french braid behind me. "Alright, but Ana you stay close to Kristoff." I said. Ana and Kristoff smiled gleefully and jumped onto the sled, Ana landing on top of me as she pulled me into a tight embrace. "Oh thank you Elsa, thank you thank you!" Ana cheered.

I wrapped my arms around her in response to her hug and smiled. "Don't make me regret it."

"Alright gang, I hope you are all ready for the loop dee loops!" Santa laughed as he ushered the reindeer into motion.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm currently tying up the loose ends in this story and it will take me a while to tidy things up. **

**Anyways, this chapter holds dear to me as it emphasizes on letting go of the past. Also, it also refers to a moment of my life where I felt I was lost and hopeless. There are days even now where I still fall into that place and have a hard time getting out. But everything will be okay because I'm stronger than I was before. Besides, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?  
**

**I am also working on a new story, one of which I had already worked the plot on, but it will be a Free! Iwatobi Swim Club fanfiction. So stay tuned! **

**On another note, if you haven't noticed all the titles of the chapters of A Winter's Tale are all song titles. **

**For any of you interested I will be posting a separate note following this chapter of the song list that have inspired me to write each and every chapter! I assure you that they are all great song and I hope you like them!  
**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and motivate me to write even more for you all! I'm sorry I have been dwelling on things that aren't worth being so focused on, but I'll do my best to just, "Let it go~" haha!  
**

**Until next time! :) **


	9. Battle Scars I

**Jack's POV **

**"Elsa!" I banged against her highness's door repeatedly for what had seemed to be hours. With every kick and knock against the door, there was no budging. The door was locked permitting no outside contact. Shutting my eyes in frustration, I released the knob and flew out the nearest window, gliding towards Elsa's bedroom window.**

** Luckily, the window frame was unlocked as I inched my way inside the room. Layers of shattered ice shafts and coats of thin frost cluttered the area. Following the source of the damage, I spot a fluff of golden locks enclosed around tight arms and knees. The trembling form cried softly as she rested her back against the wall.**

** "Go away..stop.." she whispered. Sliding into the room I plopped onto the ground cautiously making my way towards the youth. "Elsa, it's okay I'm here." I said reassuringly. "Get out of my head.." I heard her mutter to herself quietly as she rocked herself back and forth slowly. "Elsa, look at me, please?" I pleaded. **

**Elsa did not look up. She had grew a lot since Ive last seen her, perhaps too much as a soft blush tinted my pale white cheeks at the sight of seeing her again. **

**I extended my right arm to stroke her hair, but fell aback when she shot up onto her feet spontaneously. Her tear-stained cheeks tainting them a soft pink as she took a step forward. **

**"Elsa wai-" My heart shattered as feelings of distraught surged through my veins. Elsa walked through effortless right through me as she proceeded to her bed, wiping her tears. I stared agape at my hand, currently shaking and numb. I turned towards Elsa who was now holding the ice flower I had made for her many nights ago. **

**She held it close to her heart, her breaths faulty a she pulled it away from her chest and threw it towards me. Attempting to capture the object, it only managed to purge right through me a it shattered to pieces behind me. **

**Elsa held her mouth to silent her cries as she slid under the covers of her bed. I felt tears beginning to well up within me as I fell onto my knees, eyes fixated on her. I felt all the memories of us together fade away and cringed at the pain welling up inside me. **

**_The only girl who was like me, who believed in me..doesn't believe in my anymore._ Elsa no longer believes in the Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost. **

** "Elsa..I'm.." My lips quivered as I spoke to no one but myself. "I'm sorry.." **

**_Im_****_ alone again.._**

* * *

**And here it is, Battle Scars Prologue! I always enjoy writing flashbacks of Jack and Elsa because they both have a complicated past and my idea of their past together is so exciting to write everytime, and so I wanted to share it with you all. **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, especially you BirdyWings, you rock! Of course this event will heavily influence the following chapter, hence the name of the chapter. But to no worries, I am almost done with it and will be posting up within the following week(s)! As for now, enjoy this flashback and please do continue to review, follow, and favorite! :) **

**Also, please check out my OVA of this story, Falling Stars! It's an OVA of Jack and Elsa as children and was intended to be the original plot and ending of this story, but I didn't want to break people's hearts so, please be sure to check it out! **

**Have a nice day everyone! **


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT SORRY FOR DELAY!

Hi all! I am so so sorry for the delay, I've been having writer's block for the past few weeks and I've been so busy with school and extracurriculars my mind is about to break down and cry. Haha, well I thank you all for your patience and I promise PROMISE promise that the next chapter WILL be up as soon as possible, possibly in the following week but please don't get your hopes up! But I will do my best to write again for you all. Have a nice day!


End file.
